The Dark Owl/Transcript
Marinette: (to Alya) Sleepover at your place tonight? That'd be awesome! Mr. Damocles: Come on! Hurry up! I don't have all day! Marinette: Except ugh, I can't. I-I have to help my parents at the bakery. Alya: Again? But you've been helping them out all week. Adrien: (to Nino) Online gaming battle? I'm free. Nino: Cool! Wait 'till you check out my advance weaponry! You won't stand a chance! Mr. Damocles: (claps his hands to Nino and Adrien) Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now! (Adrien facepalms) Adrien: I forgot I got Chinese class. Nino: Again? But we haven't played all week. Adrien: I'm sorry, Nino. (Mr. Damocles chuckles before he closes the school doors. Adrien sadly looks back behind him while he walks away with Nino. Inside the school, Mr. Damocles sneaks into his office and closes his door.) Mr. Damocles: Albert? Albert: At your service, sir. Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand. Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand. Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Albert: (short circuits) Please repeat. At-at your service, sir. Please repeat. Please repeat. Please repeat. (There's an explosion near a portrait, due to Albert's malfunctioning. Mr. Damocles groans in annoyance before he walks towards the portrait to open it himself, revealing a secret compartment. The compartment holds his secret collection of Knightowl merchandises. Mr. Damocles chuckles as he grabs his custom-made Knightowl costume from the hanger. He tries to puts it on, but he struggles to put on his belt and causes himself to fall off his desk.) Mr. Damocles: Ow! It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (Whiskers meows when he get stuck in a tree) Mrs. Michelle: Oh! (Mr. Damocles arrives and talks to Whiskers' owners) Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Well, Mrs. Michelle. Has Whiskers got vertigo again? Have no fear! This is the mission for The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (He takes out his toy grappling hook.) Owl Talons! (The grappling hook didn't work) Boomerang! (He throws his boomerang, but it glides away) Mrs. Michelle: Um? What exactly are you planning with that? Mr. Damocles: It-it-it takes more than this to persuade The Owl! (He starts to climb onto the tree) Here, kitty, kitty! Come to Owl! (chuckles) Mrs. Michelle: Okay, I'll call the fire department. (takes out her phone) Mr. Damocles: No need for that, Mrs. Michelle. (Whiskers start to hisses at him) Uh-oh! Whiskers! Stay calm! Come on now! (Whiskers bites onto Mr. Damocles' hand) Ow! (Mr. Damocles loses his balance and is about to fall along with Whiskers. Luckily Ladybug arrives and catches him with her yo-yo, while Cat Noir rescues Whiskers with his staff.) Ladybug: Mr. Dam...um, Owl! This is the fifth time this week we come to your rescue! Cat Noir: You're really going to get hurt one of these days. (Whiskers meows at him) At least wear a helmet. Mr. Damocles: But you don't wear helmets. Ladybug: Mr. Owl, we've told you already. It's not the same for us. We're real superheroes! Cat Noir: With real superpowers! (Whiskers meows when Cat Noir hands him to Mrs. Michelle) And magic suits. Mr. Damocles: I know. But since I was a little boy, I only ever dreamed of becoming a real superhero! Firefighter: Come on, boys! Nadja: The exploits of Ladybug and Cat Noir have inspired some people to act as superheroes themselves. But is it a good thing? Over to our reporter Clara Contard. Clara Contard: Today Ladybug and Cat Noir had once again come to the aid of the self-proclaimed new superhero The Owl. Mr. Damocles: Thanks to some advice from my good friends Ladybug and Cat Noir, I am certain I will do better next time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir both did a face-palm in annoyance) I will be reviewing my weaponry and engaging in training. Because wherever there's injustice, there's The Owl! (He takes out a can of flour) Owl Mist! (He shakes the can to create a smokescreen. He then runs off to get out the park, not knowing that the camera was following him the entire time.) Hoo-hoo! (coughs) Hoo-hoo! (Car horns are heard from the distance) Sorry! Clara Contard: Any comments, Ladybug and Cat Noir? Ladybug: Uh, you know, he's a great guy. But to all the children of Paris, you mustn't copy him, okay? It's very dangerous! (Cat Noir removes the flour from his suit) Cat Noir: Ladybug's right. So, don't try this at home. Okay, kids? (winks to the camera) Nadja: Meanwhile, the question that's remains on every Parisian's lips is: "Who lies behind the mask of The Owl?" The clumsiest superhero in all of Paris! Cat Noir: The principal Mr. Damocles has a good heart, but this is bound to end badly. Ladybug: And we can't spend all our time watching out for him either. (yawns in exhaustion) It's turning into a full time job! Cat Noir: Perhaps we should convince him to stop trying to be a superhero by... scaring him, for example? Ladybug: And shatter the poor man's dream? No way! On the contrary, maybe we should help him make his dream come true. He said all he wanted was to be a hero, even if it's just for one day. Cat Noir: Of course! If we make him a hero for a day like he always dream of, he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. Spot on as usual, my Lady! We just have to figure out how? Ladybug: I just may have an idea. (Marinette creates a super-villain costume out of cardboard boxes. She also create replicas of both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses out of salt dough. After hours of working, Marinette yawns and is about to call it a night. Suddenly, the alarm from her phone goes off, alerting her that it's morning already. She groans and gets out of bed to get ready for school) Chloé: (from the distance) Sabrina, oh why don't you hold onto my homework for me? Sabrina: (from the distance) Oh sure... Marinette: Sorry, but my parents need me again tonight. Juleka: (to Rose from the distance) ...I'm going for an hour. Marinette: But for sure I'll be free tomorrow. Mr. Damocles: Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now! Adrien: Sorry, Nino. Same as usual. But I should be free tomorrow Nino: Awww! Really?! (Mr. Damocles sighs before he closes the school doors. Adrien proudly looks behind him while he walks away with Nino.) Alya: Huh? Ladybug?! Cat Noir?! Woah! Mr. Damocles: Ready for the test, Albert? Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand. Mr. Damocles: (sighs) Owl Talons! (He shoots his grappling hook gun, but he accidentally get himself hit in the head by the hook) Oh! Albert: Trial conclusive, sir. Mr. Damocles: (sighs) Huh? (He hears his phone ring) Hello? Alya: (in a deep voice) Is this The Owl? Mr. Damocles: Who is this? How do you know my secret identity? (At Alya's room, Alya, Cat Noir, and Ladybug all chuckle in amusement) Alya: I am "Cardboard Girl", a supervillain! I've kidnapped Ladybug and Cat Noir! (laughs evilly) Ladybug: Help us, Owl! Cat Noir: Save us, Owl! Mr. Damocles: Release them immediately. Alya: (laughs evilly) Never! And I'll never tell you that I'm holding them at the Place Des Vosges square either! (chuckles) Mr. Damocles: Ha! You gave yourself away, Cardboard Girl! Now you shall face the feather fear of The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (He rolls himself off his desk) Ouch! Alya: So, how was I? Cat Noir: Nailed it! Ladybug: Now you just need to put this on. Alya: Um, you sure about this...um... outfit? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Definitely! Alya: Give up, Ladybug and Cat Noir, I evil Cardboard Girl have taken your Miraculouses! No one can save you! Ladybug: Oh no, my earrings! Cat Noir: Oh no, we're done! (Everyone notices Mr. Damocles is standing on top of a bench) Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alya: Owl! Mr. Damocles: Owl Talons! Hoo-hoo! (Mr. Damocles tries to subdue "Cardboard Girl" with his grappling hook, only for it to end up snagging onto a moving garbage truck, which drags him into the fence. While people are starting to snap pictures of him, Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp and they rushes over to him) Ladybug: Mr. Damocles, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Mr. Damocles: I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl! (He realizes that everyone is still snapping pictures of him) You've revealed my secret identity! Ladybug: We're sorry Mr...Owl. We didn't mean to! Cat Noir: Don't take it the wrong way! (Mr. Damocles runs away crying, but he trips onto a bench along the way which causes people to laugh at him.) Alya: (takes off her costume and returns the fake Miraculouses to Ladybug) Sorry it was the bust, Ladybug. You were trying to do the right thing. Cat Noir: Yeah. Now we just have to hope no one hears about it. Nadja: We now know the true identity of the man who has proclaimed himself as Paris' new superhero. The Owl is non-other than the principal of Françoise Dupont High School, Mr. Damocles! (Caline Bustier's class photo is shown in the screen. Mr. Damocles' face is shown being circled in white) (Mr. Damocles presses a button on the keyboard to change the channel) Alec: And this week's biggest loser is the news social network winner, Mr. Damocles! (shows the audience the video footage) Mr. Damocles: (from the footage) I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl! Alec: (laughs) Isn't he a hoot? (laughs) The Owl! Mr. Damocles: (from the footage) I am The Owl! Hawk Moth: (sighs) Shame, pain and a crushed dream! (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize this failed hero! (The akuma flies into Mr. Damocles' computer) Hawk Moth: Dark Owl, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you will have true superpowers and formidable weapons! Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you! But if you want to be the sole superhero in Paris, there's just one thing you need to do: defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, and bring me their Miraculouses! Dark Owl: This is a mission for the Dark Owl! (Mr. Damocles turns into Dark Owl) (While Marinette is sewing, Tikki is watching a Clara Nightingale music video from the computer. Suddenly, Dark Owl appears in the computer screen after he hijacks the television broadcasts throughout Paris.) Dark Owl: Citizens of Paris, listen to me very carefully! (The screen shows a city bus is dangling off the Eiffel Tower) With just one slight movement, I can release a rope holding onto a city bus and all the animals inside will crash down upon this poor helpless little kitten! (He did an evil laugh while the kitten meows very innocently) Marinette: Tikki, I think we've got... (In Adrien's room, Adrien and Plagg are also watching the TV.) Adrien: ...a serious problem. Dark Owl: And if anyone should be 'tempt to come and save the animals, beware! It is all rig! Liquid nitrogen will automatically douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to -700 degree, and making them more fragile than glass! They will collapse! And the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend! (laughs evilly) (Back in Marinette's room, Marinette gasps) Dark Owl: Ladybug, Cat Noir the only way you can save these sweet animals is to come and hand your Miraculouses over to me! And you only have 10 minutes! Follow the Owl-Signal! (Dark Owl disappears from the screen as the transmission ends) Marinette: We can't let this happen! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Dark Owl: Albert, the signal. Albert: (from Mr. Damocles' office) At your service, sir. (The Owl-Signal project a large owl symbol onto the sky of Paris) Dark Owl: It's perfect. Ladybug: Wow, that principal sure is holding a grudge. Cat Noir: Yeah, we definitely ruffled his feathers. Ladybug: We got to get a hold on his detonator and stop the countdown! Cat Noir: If you want, I can distract him with a little chit-chat. Ladybug: You're certainly the cat for the job. (Ladybug pops an ear communicator out of her yo-yo and places it in her ear) Let's stay in touch. (Cat Noir does the same from his staff. The heroes then leap off in different directions to find Dark Owl) Cat Noir: Hoo-hoo! Mr. Damocles? (The lights turn on briefly blinding him.) Dark Owl: I am not Mr. Damocles! I am the Dark Owl! Cat Noir: Let's talk about this. Why don't we just team up the three of us. After all, you do have real powers now. Dark Owl: Where is Ladybug? (Behind Dark Owl, Ladybug uses her yo-yo like a camera to identify his weapons) Ladybug: Grappling iron, boomerang, utility belt. The akuma must be in one of his weapons. Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) Yeah, but which one? (to Dark Owl) Ladybug will be here any minute. Dark Owl: Then you can be the first to place your Miraculous in the box located in the middle of the stadium or... Cat Noir: Boom! Okay, I get it. (to Ladybug) Try to grab his detonator. Ladybug: I'm on it. (Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Dark Owl, knocking the detonator out of his hand) Over to you, Cat Noir! (Cat Noir catches the detonator. Ladybug briefly fights hand-to-hand combat with Dark Owl, but he throws a boomerang around her arm and sent her flying into the stadium. Cat Noir catches her, but he loses the detonator.) Dark Owl: Ha! (catches the detonator) Hoo-Oops! Time flies! This is your last chance to save that helpless kitten! (throws the detonator onto the top of the crate) Cat Noir: What's he get against cats? Ladybug: Heroes don't hurt innocent beings, Dark Owl! Dark Owl: Then give me your Miraculouses! Otherwise you will be to blame! Owl Talons! (Cat Noir and Ladybug get tangled by the ropes from the grappling hook and they fell to the ground and Cat Noir kissed her and he chuckles while she groans. Ladybug immediately rolls themselves out of the way from Dark Owl's incoming attack.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (touches the rope and destroys it) Dark Owl: It's the end of the line for you! (Ladybug and Cat Noir both fight against Dark Owl) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a pen appears) Huh, a fountain pen? Cat Noir: What are you going to do? Ask him to sign you an autograph? I'll deactivate the detonator my lady. (He jumps on top of the crate and grabs the detonator. He presses the button, but it didn't work) What? Dark Owl: Boomerang! (Ladybug leaps on top of the crate and uses her yo-yo to prevent herself and Cat Noir from being hit) Albert, activate the hatch! (The hatch under Ladybug and Cat Noir opens, causing them to fall inside the crate) I am the guardian of Paris! I am the Dark Owl! (laughs evilly) Cat Noir: The countdown's still running! Ladybug: What? That's impossible! (The crate starts to fill up with melted whip cream) Come on, please! Cat Noir: Looks like... (tastes the cream) Mmmm! Tastes like whipped cream. (The countdown from detonator ends) Ladybug: Oh no! Dark Owl: (from outside the crate) Times up! (A nearby TV screen is turn on) Albert, drop the bus! (Ladybug and Cat Noir gasp in horror as they watches the bus falling to the kitten. Suddenly, both the kitten and the bus disappeared, much to Ladybug and Cat Noir's confusion.) You knaves, it was a hologram all along! So how does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated? Did you really think I would hurt a kitten? This next trap, though, is very real. The room you're in is filling up with whipped cream as we speak! Whipped cream's too thick to swim, but too runny to float on. Cat Noir: I hope it's lactose-free, at least. Dark Owl: You're going to drown! Softly, but surely unless that is you accept defeat and give me your Miraculouses! (A slot opens near Ladybug and Cat Noir. Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug looks around and sees Cat Noir's ring, the camera above them, and the pen. She rushes over to use the pen ink to cover the camera.) Do you really think it'll make a difference if I can't see you, Ladybug. There's no way to escape! If you don't give me the Miraculouses now, I'll simply take them after the Owl Cream has buried you! Cat Noir: (bangs onto the door) He's right. We're done for. Ladybug: Not yet we're not. (to Dark Owl) You win, Dark Owl. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) The time has come! Excellent work, Dark Owl! Ladybug: Close your eyes, and no peeking. Cat Noir: We can't do this. Ladybug: Trust me. (Ladybug and Cat Noir both close their eyes) Spots off. (transformed back to Marinette) Cat Noir: Claws in. (transformed back to Adrien) Plagg: (sighs) Huh? What? Er... (Tikki shushes him) (Adrien takes off his ring and gives it to Marinette. She walks over and drops them in the slot) Albert: (from Mr. Damocles' office) Miraculouses delivered, sir. Dark Owl: Now I am the only superhero in Paris! And a superhero keeps his word. Albert. Albert: Owl Whipped Cream deactivated, sir. (Marinette and Adrien's eyes are still close when the owl whipped cream is deactivated) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Dark Owl, deliver the Miraculouses to me! Dark Owl: (places the Miraculouses in a drone and sends it away) Albert, transfer! (laughs) I am the best bird! Hawk Moth: They are mine! Ladybug's ability to create and Cat Noir's power of destruction! Whoever succeeds in merging these two Miraculouses together shall be granted a wish that can change reality! And erase the past! (notices there's something wrong with the "Miraculouses") This cannot be! NOOOOOO!!! Dark Owl, Ladybug and Cat Noir tricked you! These are fake Miraculouses made out of salt dough! Cat Noir: (from inside the crate) Cataclysm! (Cat Noir touches the crate and destroys it into pieces) Dark Owl: Wha? (sees Ladybug and Cat Noir, who're both chuckling while striking a pose) But that's impossible! How did you do it? Ladybug: Hey, what did you expect? (While Ladybug speaks, a flashback shows Marinette switching the Miraculouses with the fake ones. She also gave Tikki a macaron which the latter also shares it with Plagg) A superhero never reveals her secrets I'd thought you know better. I've got plan A, plan B and all the alphabets to Z. Did you really think we could give you our Miraculouses? We're superheroes! We are Ladybug... Cat Noir: ...and Cat Noir! By the way, say hi to Hawk Moth for us. (Cat Noir chuckles) Hope he enjoys his new toys! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Destroy them, Dark Owl! If you fail again you can bid your superpowers farewell! Dark Owl: Boomerang trajectory control, Albert! (Dark Owl takes his boomerangs at Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes immediately use their weapons to block them) Cat Noir: We still don't know where the akuma is hidden. Ladybug: But we know that it's not in any of his weapons! (Dark Owl starts to charge toward her) Cover me! (Cat Noir fights hand-to-hand combat with Dark Owl to cover her) Lucky Charm! (a comic book appears) The first volume of The Adventures of Knightowl? Dark Owl: Do you really think you can defeat me by reading to me, Ladybug? (laughs evilly) (Cat Noir continues to fight with Dark Owl while Ladybug skims through the comic book) Ladybug: The Knightowl has a partner! So does Dark Owl! Cat Noir: (restraining Dark Owl) He's all yours, my Lady. Ladybug: Dark Owl's akumatized object isn't just on him! It's in his lair! Don't let him get away, Cat Noir. I'm off to the school. (Ladybug heads off to Collège Françoise Dupont to get to Mr. Damocles' office) Cat Noir: See that? Reading comic books can save lives. Dark Owl: (throws Cat Noir off of him) Albert, Owl Wings! (Wings appears behind Dark Owl. He starts to glides through the sky) Hoo-hoo! (Cat Noir follows Dark Owl by using his staff) (Ladybug runs to the school with Dark Owl flying above.) Cat Noir: (lands on top of Dark Owl's back) Cat vs bird! Who do you think win this fight? Dark Owl: Bird! (Dark Owl flies underneath a jewelry shop sign, causing Cat Noir to crash into it. Dark Owl laughs as he continues to follow Ladybug.) Albert: Intrusion! Intrusion! Intrusion! Ladybug: A computer! Of course! Dark Owl: (grabs Ladybug from behind) I'm right here, Albert! (Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees the Knightowl figurine, two books, the office chair, a ladder, and a lamp. She then kicks the comic book over to the figurine.) Dark Owl always wins at the end! You should have read the end of the comic, Ladybug! (Dark Owl takes one of Ladybug's earrings off, causing her to slowly detransforms) Huh? (He notices that the chain reaction have start: the figurine drops down and knocks out a book, the book hits the chair and causes it to fall, the chair touches the ladder, the ladder falls down and knocks the lamp, and the lamp finally knocks down the computer monitor. Albert gets knocked over, causing Dark Owl to let go of Ladybug) No! No! Noooo! (Ladybug retrieves her earring as the computer monitor drops onto the floor, releasing the akuma.) Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize. (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Ladybug ladybugs repairs all the damage in the office, including Albert. Cat Noir arrives, and he and Ladybug watches as Dark Owl turns back to Mr. Damocles.) Mr. Damocles: Ladybug? Cat Noir? What are you doing in my office? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, everyday I'm getting closer to destroying you both! And soon you'll be nothing more than superheroes in a history book! Alec: (from a TV channel) And we're happy to announce this week's winner is once again Paris' new superhero, The Owl! Hoo-hoo! Fire captain: Calling the fire department was the right thing to do. Good job, Mr. Damo...um, Mr. Owl. Mr. Damocles: At your service, captain. Wherever someone needs him, he's right there! The Owl! Fire captain: Hoo-hoo! Mr. Damocles: (runs out of the park) Hoo-hoo! Kim: Hey Mr. Damo..um, Owl! Can we take a picture with you? Mr. Damocles: (holding a camera) Say "Hoo-hoo"! Alix, Kim, Max and Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Ladybug: Tending to gardens, handing out blankets to homeless people, feeding animals. The Owl really spread his wings. Cat Noir: He's a superhero in his own ways. Ladybug: Now we have a bit more spare time on our hands. Cat Noir: Feline going to a movie? Ladybug: Sorry, but I've promised a friend that I must hang out with her as soon as I could. See you later, kitty cat. (Ladybug swings away to the Césaire apartment, causing the lovestruck Cat Noir to sigh) Alya: I'm not kidding, Marinette. I was Cardboard Girl! I wish you could have seen it. It was awesome! Marinette: Triple Dragon-Kick! Perfect! Marinette wins! Alya: What?! No way, I wasn't looking! You cheated! (Alya starts to tickle Marinette, causing both of them to laugh. Tikki starts to quietly laugh too, behind a potted plant.) es:El Búho Negro/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts